The Night When Everything Ended
by rons-girl18
Summary: I'll never forget that terrible night
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story just came to me so I decided to post it. It will be only about 4 or 5 chapters, if that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
The Night When Everything Ended  
  
Part One  
  
I shall never forget that dreadful night. The sky was blacker than the blackest velvet. The stars did not wish to witness the horrible things to come so they did not come out that night. And the moon, not wanting to witness the events to come either, hid behind the darkest cloud that I had ever seen.  
  
The wind blew calmly; not wanting to disturb what was coming. The night air was hot and humid, that was the only reason we had my bedroom window open that night. And that was how we woke to the horrible screaming...  
  
We both leapt out of my bed, he in his silk pajama bottoms and me in my short nightgown, and grabbed our wands. We looked at each other and listened. And as we listened we realized that it was only one person screaming, a girl.  
  
We ran to my window, which overlooked the once beautiful land in front of Hogwarts, and were shocked and horrified at what we saw.  
  
A young girl, probably a first or second year, was hanging by her hands from a tree. She was naked, but that didn't matter, for her body was covered in blood, her blood. The Death Eaters had used a knife to slash and ruin her body. The wounds on her face were so terrible that we could not recognize who she was.  
  
Although the site of this young girl was terrible beyond belief, it was nothing compared to what I would see throughout the next few hours. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Part Two  
  
Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed mercilessly as they heard the horrified screams of the students who had looked out their windows and saw the destroyed body of the young girl.  
  
Draco placed his hand on top of mine. I looked at him. He looked at me. We both new what was going to happen.  
  
There was a pop and we both whirled around to see what it was.  
  
Dumbledore looked tired and weary, yet he seemed strong and ready for anything.  
  
"I'm afraid that the time we have most feared as come," his voice was soft yet firm. "As you two are Head Boy and Girl, you will be put in charge of the students. The prefects will help you of course, but everyone will be relying on you to lead them through this."  
  
"Of course Headmaster," Draco answered for the both of us.  
  
"The heads of houses are assembling the students into the Great Hall, there you will instruct them on what they are to do." Dumbledore sighed. "The other Professors and I have decided that it would be best for the first and second years to leave. Therefore, Hagrid will lead them through one of the tunnels that lead into Hogsmeade, there they will board the Hogwarts Express and be taken to safety."  
  
Dumbledore looked at us both, the once pleasant twinkle in his eyes nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"It is time for you to go. I myself must go and find Mr. Potter." He looked so sad. "I believe in both of you and I know that you will both succeed." And with that he vanished.  
  
'Succeed? Succeed in what? Surely not in this battle'  
  
Draco grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the Great Hall, but not before I got one last look out of my window. Voldemort was looking up at my window. He caught my eye and smiled the most merciless smile. It was a smile that clearly stated 'You will not survive'.  
  
It was complete ciaos in the Great Hall. Students were panicking and quite a few were crying. The prefects were doing their best to calm everyone down, but it was hard, for they were panicking themselves.  
  
Draco pulled me through the crowd and towards the Professors table. On the way I was able to spot Ron. He and Seamuse were trying to calm a group of young girls down.  
  
"Ron!" I shouted, but I wasn't loud enough. "RON!" I shouted even louder, some heads turned but I didn't care. He saw me and said something to Seamuse and then began to head towards me.  
  
Draco stopped so we could wait for Ron. When he got close enough we gave each other a big hug.  
  
Once we separated I asked, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Dumbledore came and took him," he answered. "I think that he's giving Harry one last piece of advice before we fight."  
  
Something inside of me snapped when Ron said that. What we were about to do finally set in. I could feel the tears building up, getting ready to make their release. I looked at Draco and a few tears escaped, falling gently down my flushed cheeks. Draco just smiled at me.  
  
'How can he smile at a time like this!' my mind screamed.  
  
He pulled me closer to him, while still smiling, and lovingly brushed my tears away.  
  
He cupped my face, his cold hands felt refreshing against my warm flesh. "It's going to be okay Hermione. We're both going to make it through this. Harry and Ron too." He kissed my forehead. "Trust me." He looked into my eyes and I knew that I could trust him. I already had.  
  
I nodded. "I trust you."  
  
His smile broadened. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Ron's and the three of us finished the walk up to the Professors table. Once there we all stood on the table.  
  
Ron bellowed, "QUIET!" and the hall hushed almost immediately.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "As you are all aware the time for us to fight has come. The battle that the Professors have been preparing us for is about to begin." I just didn't understand how he could be so calm.  
  
"I know for a fact..." he closed his eyes. "I know for a fact that Voldemort and his Death Eaters do not take prisoners. They will not show you mercy and they will not go easy on you." His voice was becoming stronger. "And I know for a fact, that we can and that we will beat them, but we must stick together!" He paused and I could tell that he wasn't sure what to say, so I squeezed his hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hogwarts is our home and we are the family that lives in it. Despite our childish, petty quarrels with one another, we are a family." My voice cracked. I wanted to cry but I knew that I couldn't. Draco squeezed my hand and that was all the strength and assurance that I needed to go on.  
  
"And now someone wants to destroy our home, our family, and everything that we believe in. And I know, that I for one will not let that happen! So lets go out there and give Voldemort and his Death Eaters hell. And let us make our Professors, family, friends, this school, and ourselves proud!"  
  
The students began to cheer and I couldn't help but let a small smile form on my lips. There was a loud bang on the entrance doors and I knew that the Death Eaters were getting restless. My smile disappeared immediately.  
  
"Once everyone has their sword," even Ron was calm; "we will lead you into the battle that will determine the rest of our lives."  
  
Swords. I didn't want to have to use a sword, but Draco told the Professors that the Death Eaters would be using swords as well as their wands but that they would mostly be using swords. Draco said that the Death Eaters like to watch people suffer and bleed. Those bloody disgusting devils!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco put a shirt, which someone had given him, on. I turned to look at him, and I couldn't help it, the tears just came. He jumped off of the table and beckoned me towards him. Once he helped me off the table he pulled me aside, out of everyone's view. He pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. It was an earth-shattering kiss. He had never kissed me that way before. He had never kissed me with such passion, such desire, and such love. And quite frankly, it scared me. It was like he new that something was going to happen, something bad.  
  
I felt cold after the kiss ended. Then again, I always felt cold after kissing him. His body was so cold that it somehow passed its coldness onto me.  
  
He cupped my face and rested his forehead against mine. And then, in the most loving voice he whispered,  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
I let out a sob and more tears fell. "I love you too Draco." I let out another sob and another batch of tears fell.  
  
He smiled, and then he gently kissed my tears away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and pulled me in even closer. I knew that he didn't want to let go just as much as I didn't want to let go.  
  
"You guys," came Ron's voice, "everyone's ready."  
  
We pulled apart and Draco gave me one last kiss. "No matter what happens, I want you to stay with Ron at all times." I nodded.  
  
"I love you," he said again. I could never get tired of hearing him say that. There was another bang on the entrance doors. Draco grabbed my hands.  
  
"It's time to go." He told me. I nodded and said,  
  
"I love you too." He smiled and pulled me towards Ron. Seamuse handed us our swords.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked us. We both nodded.  
  
The four of us, Draco, Ron, Seamuse, and myself, made our way to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco stood on my left side while Ron and Seamuse stood on my right. I looked behind us, all the students were gathered behind us, swords at the ready.  
  
The Professors, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad eye Moody entered the Entrance Hall just as we did. I smiled at Harry and he smiled back.  
  
"It is time," Dumbledore said. We all nodded.  
  
The Professors, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad eye Moody lined up in front of us, and then the entrance doors opened. 


End file.
